


Day 6: Unfortunately, Good Sex

by fascinationex



Series: transformers fics by fascinationex [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, in which two characters like each other a lot better once they've slept together, megastarmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fascinationex/pseuds/fascinationex
Summary: If Starscream had ever imagined that interfacing with Megatron would be this good, he'd—he'd—Well, he wouldn't have started the night before he had an early patrol, anyway.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: transformers fics by fascinationex [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311599
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	Day 6: Unfortunately, Good Sex

If Starscream had ever imagined that interfacing with Megatron would be this good, he'd—he'd— 

Well, he wouldn't have started the night before he had an early patrol, anyway. 

"Frag," he muttered into the dim room, the very moment he came back online that morning. 

He couldn't even pretend he didn't know why he was sprawled over Megatron's huge berth. His frame felt like he was indulging in a very illegal chemical high, and also like he'd gone five rounds with a whole herd of garbage trucks. His circuits ached. He felt incredible, even though he was smooshed between the soft berth padding and Megatron's colossal body. 

"Mrngh," said Megatron, from where he had his face mashed in the joint of Starscream's wing. He had curled one warm, heavy arm over his waist. 

Starscream contemplated this response for a moment. Then, having considered, he kicked him. Hard. 

Megatron jerked into awareness. It sounded like an entire ironworks being toppled over. 

Starscream turned his head just enough to catch Megatron's face in the dim red glow of his optic. 

Megatron paused when he saw that it was Starscream there, and then seemed to catalogue his own frame. 

"Is it usually—" He cut himself off before he said anything totally damning, but Starscream knew that he meant to say _is it usually that good, for you_ , anyway and that just irritated him more. 

"Get off me," Starscream instructed him. "I have—" 

"You haven't got to patrol for at least, mmngh, ten minutes," Megatron informed him, clearly having mentally reviewed the situation and come up with the optimal use of available resources. 

He reeled Starscream in. He was huge and his arms were powerful and it was effortless to lift him and drag him on top of Megatron's bulky frame. 

...Starscream loved these big heavy frames with their powerful engines and warm plating. Frag. 

"Ten minutes," sneered Starscream, putting up exactly no struggle whatsoever. "How _generous_ of you." 

But of course it _wasn't_ ten fragging minutes, was it. 

Megatron hauled him up arranged him effortlessly, until he could feel the thunderous growl of his engine between his thighs. And then it was just very easy to unlatch his valve panel—it wasn't like he was _giving in_ , he felt, not when Megatron wanted it so plainly that his foul panting was fogging up Starscream's cockpit. That full, rumbling engine vibration buzzed right against his bare anterior node then, and Starscream's brain module just... took a vacation, encouraged right out the door by the way the pleasure signals all fell over one another in frontal processing. 

He wasn't quite sure how he came to be balanced with his own thick glossy thighs on either side of Megatron's ugly helmet, but it didn't matter. Megatron's tongue licked him very thoroughly, pausing for cruel, wonderful little flicks against his anterior node, and Starscream stared at the wall ahead of him and groaned hard and deep, clenching and twitching every time. Then Megatron slid one long, thick finger inside him and he came, hard, shaking with a loud metal rattle. 

All right then. 

When Starscream bothered to check the time again he was an hour late and Megatron's absurdly enormous spike was finally sliding out of him—and out, and _out_ —stirring up faint echoes of pleasure from his exhausted frame. 

"Patrol," Starscream croaked. His voice was hoarse and staticky. He had no idea what he'd been doing with it for the last forty minutes but he had the vague, flickering memory of screaming. 

"You can't even fly straight." Megatron's dubious optics travelled his whole debauched frame. Lasciviously. Ugh. 

"Yes I can," Starscream insisted. 

He contradicted Megatron automatically, and he wasn't sure that he _could_ , actually... But Megatron could not be allowed to be right, so, on second thought: he was sure. He could definitely fly. 

"Very well," said Megatron, and then he kissed him, _again_ , long and deep and in a possessive, leisurely way that lit up Starscream's whole sensory system. Starscream growled and felt his wings try to give an inviting flutter right against the berth. He fought valiantly against the urge to wrap his thighs around Megatro's huge hips and rock right into them. 

_Patrol_ , he reminded himself. 

He staggered up out of the berth, making his escape and leaving Megatron watching him and licking his lips. 

He was scuffed and covered in paint transfers, but it was already much too late to bother with a wash. He'd do it on his return. 

On his return, however, he was meant to report in to Megatron—and he _did_. Only, Megatron stared at him with hooded red optics, apparently paying only a little attention to his report. 

"Alright," he said, when Starscream was close to winding up—but not finished!—and then he grabbed him around the waist again and pulled him towards where he sat on the throne. 

"Did you fly that whole patrol with my colours smeared all over you?" 

Starscream paused. One of his wings ticked. 

He had, of course, but— 

Megatron deemed his silence sufficient answer. His engine was already running louder. Starscream felt his own frame heating in some kind of sympathetic response—or maybe it just knew better than his processor what Megatron's rumbling engine meant. 

"Do you know, I have wondered—" he spun him and pulled. 

Starscream didn't even fight it. He sat astride a single one of those huge, powerful thighs and let Megatron grope at his wings until he was shaking and his vision was full of static. 

"Ohhh," he moaned, spreading his thighs wider, shameless. All of his panels had come open at some point, and now he was just displaying himself to the room at large. It was empty. _But what if it hadn't been_ , he thought. 

Megatron took one hand off his wing to rub it all the way down his cockpit, over the cherry red of his pelvic armour. He dragged his thick black fingers over Starscream's spike. It was very stiff, thick and swollen and begging for touch, for the bliss of a hot, charged valve meeting its own craving nodes. Megatron's fingers skimmed over them and Starscream jerked. 

"Lovely," Megatron murmured. 

"Yes," said Starscream, arching. It felt so good. He spread his thighs wider and ground down. He had to be leaving lubricant smears all over Megatron's thigh. "I am." 

Megatron laughed softly in his ear, low and indulgent, and then he stood up—effortlessly taking Starscream with him—and turned and bent him over the throne. 

"Oh, frag," Starscream muttered, and barely braced himself in time. 

* * *

"Starscream?" Thundercracker asked when he got back to his own berth. He shot upright from where he was sitting next to Skywarp. "What happened? Was there an ambush? Are we under attack—?" 

"No," slurred Starscream, and then he fell face first upon his own berth and didn't move. 

* * *

He thought it would get less overwhelming—that they'd tire of it, or the sheer poisonous chemistry between them would taper off once they'd satisfied themselves, at least, but if anything it got worse. 

The mornings were impossible: he came online out of a dead, exhausted uninterrupted recharge, and then he got fragged until one of them found the will to make them get up. 

"Out," Megatron would snarl, sometimes, shoving his face in the berth to avoid watching Starscream's beautiful, tempting frame as he stumbled away. 

His trine got _used_ to him staggering in at odd hours, covered in paint transfers and scuff marks. 

And worst of all, he began to think Megatron was using it as some kind of management tool—or else perhaps nothing revved his oversized engine like dead Autobots. 

"You're so _vicious_ ," he growled, panting and nonsensical as he rubbed his spike against the flushed and sodden slit of his valve. "My vicious, beautiful—" 

Starscream shuddered wildly beneath him, only half from the way the texture of Megatron's spike caught his anterior node. 

"Shut up," he hissed, shoving his own face into the berth sheets. He felt like it was on fire, bright with a deep flush of energon. Megatron’s praise was mortifying—in that he _loved it_ , and was utterly horrified by this fact. 

Megatron knew it, too.

"No," he insisted, because of course he did. The head of his spike finally edged inside, and it stretched out the first fring of Starscream's valve. Starscream squirmed, grasping at the berth pad and whining. His valve contracted, excited and brutally sensitive, around the head of the enormous spike. 

Megatron gave a low grunt but it didn't stop him talking through his hissing fans: "We trapped them, and you cut through them like hot steel through ener-jelly—" his hips thrust, not too rough, just enough to slide his spike right past several clenching greedy rings, and Starscream's optics were unfocused, flickering wildly. His insides twisted. He felt—oh, he felt like— 

"My vicious, conniving, wonderful—" 

Starscream didn't hear the rest because he overloaded, hard, gasping and yelling. 

"Oh, yes," Megatron was saying when the fuel stopped rushing in his audial receptors. His voice was a blistering purr. 

His spike was all the way in, by then. It felt like it went on forever, like it was scraping at his fuel tanks. 

He dragged it out—and out—and then clutched tightly at Starscream, with his enormous weight above him and pinning him, and rocked it right back in. 

Starscream groaned, long and low. His insides contracted, all at once, squeezing ecstatically around the thick weight of it. His voice crackled. 

Megatron was huge and fierce, dwarfing Starscream in his enormous shadow, and he held Starscream down with the whole terrible weight of his frame, and just—he slammed forward, hard. His spike was studded with heavy and prominent nodes that seemed to line up with the ones in Starscream's valve almost perfectly, stretching the lining and stimulating every one of them every time he moved. 

Starscream made sharp crackly noise and overloaded. Again. 

Oh. _Ohhh._

It took forever to get around to pillow talk, but then when he could move again Starscream finally said: "Have you thought about how they use the aerialbots, on the front wing. Thrust could probably—" 

He didn't even need to finish properly. Megatron paused in scraping his fingers luxuriously over Starscream's smooth, fine wings. 

He hummed contemplatively. "Thrust, you say," he murmured. 

"Mm." Starscream wriggled his wing under his fingers, encouraging him to multi-task. Megatron took the hint. His fingers went back to slow, aimless scratching, inciting a sweet little shiver. 

As personnel management tools went, Starscream had been subjected to worse ones. 

...Which in no way meant he _wasn't_ going to overthrow Megatron. Just... not right now.

* * *

Some miles away, there was an Autobot high command meeting, rated urgent. New intel was coming to light: 

"it appears that Megatron and Starscream are..." 

"Fighting? Thanks, tell us something we don't know—" 

"Do you think Starscream is going to be out of action for long?" 

"Did I really have to come here today? Only, I'm running labs for—" 

"...working together." 

There was a looooong, silent pause 

Then someone said: “Aw. Frag." 

Which about summed it up, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked something about this fic, you are very welcome let me know in a comment! Otherwise, have a good day.


End file.
